Where Did Mommy Go?
by DarkWolf0270
Summary: Takeshi...Mommy's in a better place". A story about what happened to Yamamoto's Mother.


**The idea of the story was brainstormed by my friend and I. I had fun writing this! Yamamoto's so cute!**

**Title**: Where Did Mommy Go?  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warning**: May make you cry  
**Characters**: Tsuyoshi, Iemitsu, Takeshi, and Takeshi's mom.  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR!

* * *

It was a cold day on January 15th. A woman was driving her car coming home from work. She picked up a photo out of her purse while she was waiting for the light to change. The photo showed a brown haired man, who seemed to be in his late twenties, holding a little child about 6 years old. The woman smiled gently as she looked at the photo. She couldn't wait to get home! The light turned greeen, and she drove forward.

A car, going about 80 mph, was racing down the highway. The car got to an intersection, the light just turning yellow, but went full speed anyway.

"_Crash" _The woman saw her life flash before her eyes. The car hit on the driver's side and slowed down on impact. The woman gasped, as it was her last breath ever taken.

--

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto has just picked his son from pre-school and was now sitting in his living room floor currently tickeling a certain Takeshi to death.

"Daddy! hehehe! That tickles!"

"Hahaha! I'm the tickle monster!"

The doorbell rang. Tsuyoshi had to get up and answer it.

"Daddy..."

"Don't worry Takeshi! I just have to answer the door!"

Tsuyoshi opened the door to see Iemitsu Sawada, his best friend.

"O, Hi Iemitsu! Why are you here?"

Iemitsu looked at Tsuyoshi with sorrow in his eyes. After hearing Takeshi giggle Iemitsu looked down at the ground. He said in a firm yet depressed voice, "Tsuyoshi...Your wife...she's...not here anymore."

"...Iemitsu... Hahaha! What are you saying? Where is she now?" Tsuyoshi said. He wanted it to be a lie. Maybe it was just a mis-understanding. It couldn't be true. There had to be a different answer.

"Tsuyoshi.." Iemitsu grabbed Tsuyohsi's shoulder "she died in a car accident...a few hours ago...I saw a police officer walk up to your house...and I asked him what was wrong...he told me and I thought...I thought it would be better if I told you rather than some stranger."

"But..but it can't be true... I just talked to her a few hours ago...she was alive! She was breathing.. she was..." Tsuyoshi's eyes teared up and he started to silently sob.

"Tsuyoshi, maybe I should-" Iemitsu started, but was cut off by Tsuyoshi.

"no, it's fine. I don't want to worry Takeshi.. I'll talk to you later..."

"Okay, but you know I'm there whenever you need me.."

"I know..." Tsuyoshi slowly shut the door and started to head back into the living room.

"hehehe! Daddy! Who was that?" an excited Takeshi said with a big grin on his face. Tsuyoshi thought he'd fall to pieces right then and there.

"Takeshi...Mommy's not coming home tonight.." Tsuyoshi said with a pained face.

"huh? But why?"

"Mommy's in a better place right now..."

"When is Mommy coming back?"

"Well, she's never coming back..she has to stay in that place" Tsuyoshi felt like a sword was going through his heart as his son questioned why his mother wasn't there.

"But..why does Mommy have to stay there?"

" Mommy's in heaven.."

"O, so she's with the angels! I'm sure if we ask the angels to get mommy back!"

"Takeshi..."

"Since angels are nice and always help you, I'm sure if we ask kindly Mommy will come home!"

"Takeshi...Mommy's not coming ba-..." Tsuyoshi couldn't hold himself in anymore. The tears started to come out of his eyes. He tried wiping them away but it didn't work.

"Daddy...Are you okay?" Takeshi said as he went down and hugged his daddy.

"Takeshi... your mom's dead.."

"Daddy..." Takeshi then went and looked his daddy straight in the eye wth a serious face. "I don't think Mommy would be happy if you cried like this. I remember Mommy said that in tough times you should always wear a smile. Because Smiles make eveyone else happy, and when they're happy..your happy to."

"Takeshi..." Tsuyoshi took Takeshi and hugged him for the longest time. He didn't know if it was for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. Tsuyoshi could hear Takeshi start to cry behind him.

"Daddy -sniff- you should always wear a smile -sniff- because Mommy loved smiles alot"

"Takeshi I love you"

"I love you to Daddy"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Review! Cuz I live off of those things!! XD


End file.
